The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess 2
by Darkfirethelightofpower
Summary: The story of how Link and Midna vanquish a dark stain on Hyrule. Read more if you're interested!


**?**

You sit there in the local tavern in Hyrule Castle town. You are sipping from a pint of milk, as you don't like to drink. You are enjoying your drink when a strange hooded man walks over and slaps the drink out of your hands. He looks at you with a face of pure rage and he draws his sword, taking a vicious swing towards your neck. His blade never reaches you because you raise your arm and the blade sinks into your bracer but it cuts into your skin. You pull your arm away from him and punch him in the stomach and then head butt him, breaking his nose and knocking him back. You draw your sword and point it at his throat.

"Please, I'm sorry" the man begged.

"You should have thought about this shouldn't you?" you snarl. You grab the hilt with both hands and ram it into the man's throat. He makes a horrible gurgling noise as he chokes on his own blood. He tries to drop to his knees but your sword holds him in place. You twist it slowly and watch as tears stream from the man's eyes. You smile darkly and pull your sword out of his throat and wipe it on his shoulder before he slumps to the floor. You sheath your sword over your back and walk away from the body, the taverns occupants stare at you in horror. You walk out of the door and onto the street but you bump into someone. He apologizes and you look at each other, a feeling of hate clicking with the both of you. He wears a tunic exactly like yours except his a tree-leaf green while yours is a black colour. His blue eyes meet your red ones and you walk away from each other seething with anger.

You lay in the bed in the room you have rented in the inn across the street from the tavern, feeling quite bored. You get out of bed and slip your clothes back on, fastening your sword on your back and fastening your bracers and your boots. You leave the room and walk down the stairs and exit the inn, walking out into the dark night. You walk around the busy market, your eyes seeing much better in the embrace of the night and you feel stronger. Suddenly a hand presses against your back and you are shoved violently forward. You hear the sound of a sword being drawn and you draw your own, whipping around and blocking a slash from the same person you saw earlier. You kick him in the stomach and slash at his legs. He blocks it and tries to disarm you but he fails and tries to stab you. You kick the blade away and spin towards him, holding your sword out and aiming for his neck. He blocks the attack and your blades lock together. You press against each other, trying to overpower him. You break apart, spinning around and then jumping towards each other. He stabs his sword down earlier than you and you act. You slam your foot down on the hilt, making the sword stab into the ground and become stuck. You front flip over him and land behind him and slash at his neck but you stop an inch before you cut his head off.

"You fight good" you laugh "But you are still weak" You sheath your sword and walk away whistling a merry tune.

**Link**

You stand there trying to remove your sword from the stone ground silently kicking yourself for losing.

"He's right" you say "I am weak" You finally pull your sword from the ground and notice that the last six inches are still lodged in the ground.

"Fuck" you hiss throwing the sword away. You drop your shoulders and clench your fists. You are enraged that you were beaten so easily, you could have been killed if he hadn't shown mercy. You clench your fists so hard that they turn white underneath your fingerless gloves.

"I'm weak" you repeat.

"Quit your moping" a familiar voice says. You turn around and see your old companion, Midna, standing there with her hands on her hips. She is giving you a look of disappointment. Not that you lost, but that you are beating yourself up so much.

"Don't be so hard on yourself" Midna said "Come here wolfie" You walk over to Midna and wrap your arms around her, holding her tight. She stands a few inches over you but you do not mind. You look each other in the eyes before leaning in a kissing each other. Her warm and soft lips pressing against yours. You break apart and look at each other happily before you notice that Midna has changed her clothes. She no longer wears her royal robes but she is instead wearing a pair of leather pants and a grey tunic that did nothing to hide her cleavage. You let go of each other and Midna noted the remaining half of a sword lying on the pavement a distance away.

"Looks like you'll need a new weapon before you go off on your epic quest" Midna said.

"What epic quest?" you ask, confused.

"Well knowing you men and your whole 'my dick is bigger than yours' thing you're not going to let this defeat go are you?" Midna asked.

"No, I'm not" you answer "I'm going to find him and I'm going to kill him"

"May I ask why though?" Midna asks you.

"Because he is a wanted man in this country and I intend to claim the bounty" you tell her.

"Great, then let's go to the blacksmiths" Midna says, clapping her hands "Shall we go?"

"Aye" you nod.


End file.
